


Fridays

by laurensperalta



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurensperalta/pseuds/laurensperalta
Summary: just wanted to write some domestic scotthope after endgame. this takes place after endgame but with minor spoilers! just a short one-shot about hope, scott, and cassie on a friday night.





	Fridays

“Hello? Hope? Cassie?” Scott yelled as he walked into PYM Tech, shutting the door behind him.

It was a few months after the battle and things were just starting to get back to normal, and everyone was starting to settle back into a routine. Scott and Hope’s relationship had never been stronger, both so grateful to have come out alive. The weekends were Scott’s favorite times because that's when he got to spend time with Cassie. After missing five years of her life, Scott didn’t want to miss out on one more moment. During these past months, Hope and Cassie really bonded. Every Friday, Hope picked Cassie up from school while Scott was finishing up work with Luis and they had girls time until he got home. 

Scott walked down the hallway towards the gym and training room, where he heard his two favorite voices coming from inside. 

“Okay Hope, one more set please.” Scott heard Cassie say as he reached the opening to the gym. All of the machines were pushed against the walls while Hope and Cassie wearing boxing gloves and workout gear, were standing on a giant mat covering most of the floor. 

“One more time then we should get cleaned up before your dad gets home!” Hope said as she got into position in front of Cassie putting her gloves up. 

Scott watched as his daughter blocked and maneuvered around every punch and kick thrown at her as Hope yelled out techniques and small critiques on her form. Both  
collapsing on the mat, out of breath after going non-stop for five minutes, never noticing Scott in the doorway. 

“Be careful, she punches hard.” Scott said as both heads snapped towards him. 

“Dad you’re home! Cassie said standing up, grabbing Hope’s arm and pulling her up with her.  
“She’s truly a natural Scott, I never once had to go easy on her.” Hope said while her and Cassie glanced at each other and burst out laughing. 

“What do you mean never had to go easy? You never once went easy on me!” Scott said looking at his girlfriend. 

“Honey, you had some of the worst reflexes I had ever seen when we first started training together.” 

“Well, you do hold the title of world’s greatest grandma for a reason.” Cassie added onto Hope’s comment while starting into another fit of giggles. 

Hope let out a small chuckle as Scott starts walking towards Cassie on the mat. 

“Worst reflexes you say? You better watch out.” Scott said, while lunging at Cassie catching her off guard both falling back down on the mat taking Hope down with them as he started to tickle both of them. 

“STOP DAD, you’re not a grandma! I got my raw fighting talent from you, master of ants!” Cassie said through fits of laughter as Scott continued ticking both of them. 

“Don’t underestimate grandma.” Scott said helping them both up onto their feet. “Just for that, I get to pick the pizza toppings and the movie tonight.” 

“Please not anchovies again, I can’t do it. I’ll gag.” Cassie said giving Hope a pleading look hoping she could talk some sense into him.

“Maybe if you get into the shower smelly before you stink this whole place up, and are out before I finish dialing the pizza place’s number I’ll let you order what you want. You better hurry though, anchovies sound really good tonight.” 

With that Cassie took off sprinting towards the bathroom as Hope and Scott burst out laughing. 

“Thank you for taking her every Friday afternoon and training her, she looks forward to your girl time so much.” Scott said walking over to Hope and wrapping his arms around her, softly kissing her forehead. 

“I think I look forward to Fridays more than she does. She is such a great kid, I see so much of you in her. Your kindness, sense of humor, drive and so much more...just thankfully, not your early fighting skills.” Hope said smiling up at him. 

“Hope Van Dyne, you’re going to pay for that!” Scott said as Hope took off out of his arms running to the other side of the gym, Scott easily catching her as she let out a squeal.

“DAD? HOPE? Let's get this movie night started!” Cassie yelled from the other room. 

“You’re lucky you got out when you did, I was just dialing the last number for the pizza place!” Scott called back as he and Hope made their way out into the living room hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is super rough but i couldn't stop thinking about them doing something like this! thank you so much for reading!


End file.
